Anubi
A very aggressive and very conceited race, the Anubi are an offshoot of the southern subspecies of Canis. Hailing from the dry and desert ridden world of Kantaro, the Anubi values and culture are unique to their own. At the beginning of their interstellar travel, the Anubi were very seclusive to their own, especially after meeting their family species the Canis. However, soon the species evolved into taking a bigger step into the universe without discarding their pack mentality and culture. =History= Unification War The history of the Anubi has surprisingly been continual and solid with most of the clans. Back during the early stages of the planet, back during the first civilization, the Anubi were composed of over a few hundred thousand Anubi tribes that controlled their own territory and warred with one another. It wasn't until Sobal Nee Cyril Anubis (The Conqueror) emerged from the grasslands and defeated all of the clan leaders in the region. Afterwards, he gathered all of his conquered subjects in a single rally which he spoke of uniting the planet under a common banner. The advancements under one leader certainly made most curious, however a few did not like the idea. They were swiftly killed to make an example. With his army of an entire region, Sobal Nee Cyril Anubis traveled across the seas that separated the continents destroying all that defied his one rule, one Anubi, one clan, one world principle. In a matter of ten years, Sobal Nee Cyril Anubis took control over the world of Cairo. For the seventy eight years of his reign, the Anubi discovered many new uses for local plant life developing medicines and creating new tools. For five centuries the Sobal clan has had many 'peaceful' successions in the form of leaders proving their worth and taking the place as the Panseiki of clan Sobal. The leaders even elected to keep the clan name Sobal in respect for their former leader. During the time of a unified Cairo, the invention of gunpowder and other projectile weaponry lit the fuse for the powder keg to come. War of Succession The inevitable arrived when the last leader of the Sobal clan died in his sleep. With many generals stepping up to take the place as Panseiki of Sobal, strife filled the united planet. Generals from all over held a meeting to discuss how the succession should proceed. A vote was cast and it was decided that a tournament hosted in the ancient temple would decide the victor. However, with the industrial revolution, the process of making weaponry made it easier for the wrong hands to weidl great armies. On the day of the tournament, several Anubi generals waged war with one another causing the Sobal clan to split into twelve distinct clans (referred to as the "Hakori as Macris" or "The Old Tribes"). THe Anubi tribes fought with one another for centuries to come, making twelve dominant tribes along with smaller clans in between. First Contact and Space Travel =Description= The Anubi are almost a mirror like image of their Canis family species. Standing only a little taller and sporting little fur coverage than their brothers. An interesting note is that the Anubi sports two types of bipedal body frames. Half of the population have hinged legs while the other half sports two parted legs like human beings. The fur covering an Anubi's body are very thin and short with a strong colour. This, coupled with a long snout, is what characterizes the Anubi from Canis. The species can reach heights up to eight feet making them stand taller than most species. With an average weight of 325 lbs, the Anubi use this to their advantage often staring down their opponents with evil eyes. Canis species usually are built more sturdier and buffer than the Anubi making them the stronger species (a fact Anubi don't want to admit), but the advantage with the Anubi lies with their unmatched speeds and leg strength. This is often incorporated into their martial arts. =Culture= The Anubi culture revolves around a clan which in the Anubi language it is called a "Hakori", or 'tribe'. Anubi Hakori's are generally lead by a single leader called a "Panseiki" (Alpha Male/Pack Master) who may or may not have a counsel of advisers. From there, the rank structure depends upon the clan itself. Anubi Harkoris have a range of one thousand members to one hundred thousand. The strongest clans are known to have a peak range of half a million. The largest clan in Anubi history has two million members, but that was in 50 AF. Because of the clan culture, politics with Anubi are done with individual clans instead of the entire species... which obviously makes politics with Anubi difficult. Normally, a Panseiki rises to power by proving his worth in individual combat and military leadership. Once a Panseiki holds the position, his followers are truly devoted and loyal to the leader. However, it is not uncommon for an outsider to contest the alpha position. If a Panseiki is to be replaced, the new leader has the option of allowing the defeated to remain in the clan or execute the fallen leader. Generally, the fallen is either executed or commits "noparei", honourable suicide. Once a leader has been changed, the clan renames itself. In the case of the Wars of Two Suns, the defeated clan Turuuk renamed itself clan Yami and was subsequently absorbed. The Anubi consider themselves stronger, more intelligent, and overall the better species in the galactic community rarely surrendering respect to another species. Although the Anubi are naturally strong and intelligent, there comes a time when a species proves itself to be quite capable of defeating legions of Anubi foot soldiers. Once this happens, the Anubi gain a species wide respect for the victor. So far, only the Ulraagi and a few Canis tribes have gained this pleasure. Because of their arrogance, the Anubi have no problem challenging other species to duels. The Anubi are also deeply offended when they are referred to being a Canis. The Anubi are not fond of their genetic brethren. Raised from a very young age to be warriors in their respective Hakori, the Anubi treasure camaraderie, honour, and personal strength. Status as an aristocrat have no place in Anubi culture making currency between clans useless. Because of this, Anubi manufacturers and businessmen go off world but will always do business with their own kind. They often trade goods to Anubi clans for valuables, treasures, or even services which is very profitable. However, traditional weapons such as curved daggers and blades are made by the user. Only the elites of a clan have the privilege of carrying "Gutrah" (honour blades). Language The language of the Anubi is not as complex as most make it up to be. Nouns are capitalized and, like German, have a specific 'the' word attached to it depending upon the gender of the noun. Nouns that are objects are neutral, people are male or female, and plural words have their own case. Grammar follows English in most cases save for a few instances where it follows German standards in the case of ownership. Naming Anubi names have a very specific order. The clan name is always first with the personal name coming second. If the Anubi is a Panseiki, the honorific "Nee" comes before the personal name but after the clan name. If the Anubi in question is a master or elite in combat (like a commander of high position), the honorific "Rok" comes before the personal name. Rarely the word "Yuu" is used which refers to one that has been banished from a clan, excommunicated, or defeated in battle. If an Anubi has died, they retain their honorifics with the word "Bann" added after it. Here are some examples below. *Anu Amaraak (Amaraak from clan Anu) *Toa Nee Tahu (Tahu, leader of clan Toa) *Toa Rok Bann Kopaka (Kopaka, deceased general of clan Toa) *Turuuk Nee Yuu Bann Jilnee (Jilnee, deceased leader of clan Turuuk. Defeated in battle and replaced.) Technology The Anubi all share one thing in common. They all hold technology high in regards. Powerful clans wield energy weapons and powered armour but only the top elite clans have vessels and battleships capable of interstellar flight. It is not uncommon for the warriors of a clan to suit themselves completely in armour, however some feel the need to wear the bear minimum. Those are either incredibly powerful, or incredibly stupid. Either way, one should not associate themselves with 'naked' Anubi. Military Anubi clans operate on their own agenda, but most follows this ranking structure. Anubi clans operate on a galactic scale. Undumba, or squads, usually have from five to ten warriors that are lead by an Undumba Nii (squad leader). From there, the Undumba Nii report to a Madumba Nii (platoon leader). There are usually one Madumba (platoon) to each planet save for special circumstances that call for more Anubi forces. *Clan **Sandumba (Company) ***Madumba (Platoon) ****Undumba (Squad) Nii (Leader) Oson (Member) File:Anu_Leehawa.jpg File:Anu_Duruuk.jpg File:Anu_Amaraak.jpg File:Anubis_2_by_el_grimlock.jpg File:Anubis_sketch_by_el_grimlock-d4sk890.jpg File:Anubis_stargate_by_adorindil-d1j1vjv.jpg Category:Races